


"What To Do When Your Girlfriend Keeps Going Through Your History"

by disneyprincesslevi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, first fic oh my god im so sorry, i just wanted to watch a horror movie but then this happened, what the fuck are tags what am i doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2267622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disneyprincesslevi/pseuds/disneyprincesslevi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Annie has a thing for revenge and Mikasa never clears her history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"What To Do When Your Girlfriend Keeps Going Through Your History"

It started off when Mikasa let Annie borrow her laptop. Smart, right? Girl who regularly searches things like "how do i show my girlfriend i think her nose is cute", "what flowers mean sorry for calling your girlfriend short" and never clears her history lends laptop to other girl with snooping tendencies and a weird obsession with revenge in the absolute weirdest, most passive aggressive ways that only a five foot tall pop culture fanatic could think of. Why she would ever, in a million years, think this was a good idea, and why the actual fuck her girlfriend had the kind of passion for revenge that was only ever exhibited during bad animes, Mikasa would never know. But people are people, and Annie was Annie, and Annie was scrolling through Mikasa's history while the latter was zoning out.  
Wait. Fuck.  
"Annie!" Mikasa smacks the blonde's leg as, from her position watching absentmindedly from the headboard, she sees Annie quickly switch to a new tab.  
"I wasn't doing anything."  
"I told you to stop going through my history." Mikasa's face was growing pink at a rapid pace.  
"'What to do when your girlfriend likes horror movies and you're scared of them.'"  
Wait.  
"Let's watch a horror movie, 'Kasa."  
God dammit.  
"Let's not," The taller of the two prepares to kick Annie straight onto the bright pink carpet of their bedroom.  
"You scared?" Annie taunts, looking back from her position laying on her stomach. "Don't worry, I can bench press your brother's weight, I'll protect you from the oogie boogies."  
Mikasa shoves her foot in Annie's face and Annie decides it's as good a time as ever to sit up and slide next to Mikasa, head propped on a pillow to better see the laptop now currently resting on her stomach.  
"Pick a year, any year," Annie practically sings, and Mikasa groans because she can handle her girlfriend's ridiclous knowledge on every hipster movie that's 'really just an underground thing that she's probably never heard of', really, she can. She can even handle Annie's ridiculous insistence that all movies be picked first by year rather than by actual content. But horror movies are the last straw.  
Except maybe the second-to-last straw because Annie snuggles up to her and whispers in a voice that'll haunt Mikasa's dreams for weeks that she'll protect her alright, and so she decides maybe one horror movie couldn't be that bad.

*****

 

Five hours later, at 3 in the morning when the movie is over and both girls are asleep, Mikasa gets up to use the bathroom like always at 3am only to be greeted by an empty bed. When she gets up and opens their door to investigate (because no matter how chicken she is, that's her girlfriend goddammit and she's paranoid thanks to that movie), she's greeted by Annie in a sheet, making ridiculous noises at Mikasa. Mikasa later thinks that Annie must have really thought she wouldn't actually get scared, since she didn't even have time to defend herself against the reflexively vicious dropkick that knocks her unconscious for a full 10 minutes. Mikasa also thinks that if Annie even considers her passive aggressive revenge is warranted here, she may actually dropkick her again.  
The girls decide maybe they shouldn't watch horror movies anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> i swear i didnt mean for this to happen. i just wanted to watch a horror movie and then this gay shit happened bc this pairing has taken over my life i am so sorry


End file.
